Happy birthday Eric
by Lil-Diego
Summary: [ONESHOT SlashKyleXCartman]Can Kyle actually give what Eric Wanted in the first place for his birthday? Angst, Contains Death, and a sad, sad Kyle.


**A.N - The poem is by - Jessica Blade -, from Hope you like this :)**

* * *

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU JEW! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOU!"_

_Eric Cartman screamed in his boyfriend's face not realising how hurt he was making Kyle. Eric couldn't control his anger, it was like something inside of him was set up to explode and such random moments. He paused for a bit before he shouted once more, the passion, and anger building up inside of him, _

"_KYLE YOU FUCKING KNOW I DON'T LIKE THIS! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WITH ALL THE OTHER JEWS IN THE HOLOCAUST!" _

_And that's where the 2 minute silence began. No boy spoke during the silence, their thoughts whizzing through their heads, silently crossing out any emotions that either boy had._

Kyle Broflovski woke up with a start. He slammed the alarm and cursed loudly as he trod on his brother's toys.

"I wish he would keep those damn toys somewhere else... and not in MY BEDROOM!" The red haired boy groaned as he went to the shower, washed and trudged downstairs, he sat down to breakfast and read the note that was taped to the fridge,

"**I know you've been having a hard time lately dude, so ive token your brother out for a day... Just so you can clear your head. I thought you might want time out today. Stan"**

"Damn right I need time out dude"

Kyle pushed his breakfast away as he remembered what day it was today. Kyle got up in a trance and sat down on the sofa staring into space, if he had his way, he wouldn't be here today. He would be with him. His boyfriend. The only thing that kept Kyle going was the flesh and blood of his brother, Ike. He didn't know why he had got up today. He guessed it was because he needed to be strong, his boyfriend had always told him to be strong, and whatever lies around the corner.

Now what did he want to do? He looked around his home and stared at the various objects around his home.

Hmm, Tv.. Kyle shook his head and gave up, nothing seemed to want to cheer him up, he sighed loudly and a piece of bright birthday wrapping from the corner of the table caught his eye.

"What the hell..?"

Kyle stared at the package and fingered the little tag and read it carefully, not wanting to rip the delicate paper.

**I hope you like this...**

**Love you, Kyle xxx**

_The overweight boy stared down at the pond, throwing packets of breads at the swans. He hated the swans, they were always happy and he didn't like people being happy. He wanted people to feel the way he was feeling right now, sad and depressed, he had just had a argument with the boy he thought would change everything for him, but now he wasn't so sure. _

_Eric threw the last bits of crumbs into the pond, shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking around the pond trying to work out why they had argued on this day. It had to be today, of all days. His birthday. Eric was looking forward to his birthday for a long while, because finally, he had someone to share it with. He traced his mind back to his home, his bedroom where Kyle and him were sitting on the bed after a session of making out._

"_Can I have my preeeeeeeesent now Kyle?" Eric grinned as he put emphasis on Kyle's name, as he knew that Kyle loved it when he did that, Eric closed his eyes and spread out his arms as he waitied for his gift._

_Kyle got his present out from his bag and grinned as he placed it lovingly in his boyfriend's hands. None of the boys were prepared for what was going to happen next._

_Eric opened his eyes and stared down at the photoalbum that was filled to the brim with pictures of him and Kyle. Eric wanted to say how he loved it, how he was going to treasure it every day but the words didn't come out. He still didn't understand why he had argued with him, maybe it was because Eric was expecting something a little more special than some cheesy album filled with pictures. Eric stopped walking and kicked a stone out of his path, he sighed loudly as he looked at himself in the water, his reflection looking back up at him._

"_What the fuck is the matter with you Eric.." The question everyone wanted to know, he just didn't know himself. It was hard to be him Eric thought, no one would never know what was going to happen next, he only wished Kyle wasn;t here to see it. Eric got out his photo album and cursed loudly as he saw a picture that tore his heart in two-_

Kyle's eyes filled up with tears as he remembered that awful night. It was only a month from when Kyle found out, and he was saddened by every thought. Everyone told him to forget about it and why did you even care so much? Kyle couldn't answer that, hell he didn't even know why Eric and him became a couple it was just fate. Fate that would never happen ever again. Suddenly as if by magic, Kyle knew where he wanted to go, and he was going to spend all day and night there if necessary.

He made his way down that dirt road, kicking stones that were in his way as he looked up into the clear blue sky.

Perfect Weather.

Kyle kept on walking, ingoring the stares of people walking past him muttering words of ignorance and sadness. Everyone in the town knew what had happened and he kicked himself for it. Eric didn't want anyone to know, and Kyle had gone and blown it by screaming "help HELP" at every possible corner of that eventful night. He stopped when he reached the gates.

"Here I come Eric.. Here I come."

Kyle walked along the dozen of graves, searching for his boyfriend's. As Kyle walked his eyes pricked up with tears, Eric didn't deserve to die, he just didn't, he was a troubled boy and Kyle was going to make it up to him. Only he didn't. Kyle never got to show how much he loved the boy who eat cheesy poofs every day. He never got to show how much he could change Eric. He stopped as he noticed Eric's grave and stared down at it not noticing anything around him. Out of all the graves, Eric Cartman surprisingly was the most visited. No one knew why everyone visited him, Kyle guessed that they just did it because Kyle was connected to him in a way no one else knew about. Behind all the sarcastic jokes, jew jokes, two boys fancied each other so badly, that they waited for 6 years to finally get it together.

Kyle's face caught the wind and he closed his eyes as he felt Cartman's presence around him. He sat down on the pavement and fingered the grave carefully, trying to not remember that night where Kyle had had nightmares for weeks.

"E-Eric.. I miss you so much.. I just want to be able to hear your voice again, even one of your jew jokes you always cast at me" Kyle knew no-one could hear him. No one was around at this time of the afternoon. He re-read what he put on Cartman's grave and read outloud sadly, not wanting himself to break down in public like he had done so many times before.

" **To anyone who knows him. Here lies a boy who behind a mask, was scared, neglected with love and insecure beyond belief. No one knows mine and his connection, but what we had was strong, and I will love him always. I love you Eric Cartman- Kyle broflovski"**

And underneath, Kyle had taped a piece of paper to the grave containing a poem he had wrote about Eric a couple of months ago.

I wrote your name in the sky,  
but the wind blew it away.  
I wrote your name in the sand,  
but the waves washed it away.  
I wrote your name in my heart,  
and forever it will stay.

Kyle couldn't hold anything in anymore, the memories, the tears.. all came back to that eventful night.

_Why was Eric going to do this? He could go back now and just say sorry to Kyle, that he loved the gift that it was ever so lovingly. But Eric didn't want to. Eric just wanted something else that night, and now he would never get it. He was messed up completely. Totally, nothing could save him now. His mind wondered back to the 6th grade when he finally confessed his feelings to Kenny about Kyle. Kenny had laughed in his face, telling him that he was a idiot and Eric ran out of that house, upset about what had happened. Why did people hate him? He was only trying to protect HIS feelings through words of hatred and betrayel. Eric Cartman never admitted this, but he was so scared from what he was going to do,_

"_The world would be a better place without me.." And with that last sentence, Eric Cartman took the poison that he had got from a tramp, and shoved it down his mouth._

Kyle cryed and rested his head on the head of the grave, he wanted to stay here forever, it was pretty weird Kyle had thought, about how someone you love could just vanish away as quickly as you realised it. Kyle got out his birthday present for Eric Cartman and placed it with all his love on the grave, and stood up, and put the other part of the present on his finger.

"Happy birthday Eric" Kyle walked away and he could have sworn he could have heard Eric Cartman's voice in the distance saying,

"I Love it Kyle."

* * *

_A.N - I hope it wasn't too rushed, and reviews welcome :)_


End file.
